This invention relates generally to weight-redistribution orthopedic appliances, and in particular to a non-resilient pad having sufficient flexibility to permit same to be readily conformed to the sole of a shoe. While various weight-distribution orthopedic appliances, such as metatarsal pads and the like, designed for increasing the comfort of a shoe have been provided, such orthopedic appliances have been less than completely satisfactory. Specifically, when a weight-distribution pad, such as a metatarsal pad, is secured to a portion of a sole forward of the break line, the metatarsal pad must be sufficiently flexible as to permit the metatarsal pad to be conformed to the contour of the shoe in order to assure that the metatarsal pad remains rigidly secured to the sole for an extended period of time. In order to obtain such flexibility, weight-distribution pads have been formed of highly resilient materials for various reasons, one of which is to provide the necessary resiliency needed to contour the pad to the surface of the sole. Nevertheless, such resiliency permits the pad to be easily compressed during use thereby providing insufficient support for the purpose intended, to wit, weight-redistribution, and furthermore causes the pads to lose their shape over continued periods of use. Accordingly, the instant invention is directed to weight-redistribution orthopedic appliances that avoid the aforementioned problems.